I Want You
by Valiant543
Summary: He had lied and cheated his way to her heart and now he had her everything, her one reason to live, He had Queens. Rated T for further content.
1. Basic Info

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Valiant , a few unrecognized characters, and the story line.

I got the idea for " I Want You" while watching a hockey game. Which kind of has nothing to do with the story but still I thought id mention it. Its just like how a hockey player strives and desperately wants to win the Stanley cup, but its taken away by one goal in the end, but with a young girl and her want and deep desire for a boy she cant have that in the end took everything from her .


	2. Silent Tears Fall Twice As Hard

She threw herself at the wall with such anger, her eyes filled with rage. How could this have happened? Why had this happened? The anger began to flow rapidly threw her body like blood threw veins. She had everything and now there was nothing left but lies and defiant. No way in hell could Valiant ever admit defeat or show an once of pain or any emotion around him. No one could ever see her in such state. It was not aloud. Never had been or never ever will be. She was a girl of honor and respected by all. Yet she had never felt such burning extreme anger before. He had lied and cheated his way to her heart and now he had her everything, her one reason to live, He had Queens.

Queens was her world. Its were she thrived since her first living breath. The streets were she grew up. The place she ruled over. Its were her beloved parents dead bodies lied beneath the black dirt Where she had gained everything and lost it twice as fast.

Drea Isabella Evans was her birth name, but that was long forgotten and far less important then Valiant was. At the age of 7 Mr. and Mrs. Evans were brutally murdered in the bedroom directly across from her own. She heard the screams , the pleading and the silence. She didn't dare move from her fear stricken position under the scratchy wool covers, even in the summers heat. Drea laid there motionless for 8 hours until day break came, the same time as the foot steps did. Her immediate thought was they had come back for her. There was no way she was going out like this. Just letting it happen to her like her parents had. She jumped from her bed grabbing the few cents she kept under her pillow and a change of clothes. Stuffing them in to her knapsack she said a silent prayer for her parents along with her silent tears that feel like rain down from her eyes as she climbed down the fire escape that protruded off her window and fled in to the now waking New York.

She had become friends with a few local newsies thought the years. When Drea turned 12 she moved into the lodging house, after years of living on the streets of Queens, under the permission of Danny there leader. Drea had spent many days with Danny. Learning the ropes of being a great newsies. Danny taught her so many things about life and living. Drea had fallen for him you could say. Guess things never seemed to turn out the way she wanted. On June 17th , exactly one month before her 15h birthday, Danny was stabbed by some boys from Brooklyn and died instantly. Drea found him that morning on the front steps of the Lodging house. She hadn't cried since her parents, she cried right there as she held her hand to his cold lifeless cheek.

Four years later not much had changed about Drea. Her long hair was the same soft golden blonde it had always been. She was of course taller , but still as skinny as a rail. There was a scar on that slid down her cheek from the corner of her eye like the tears had many years before. The only difference that could be seen, not that anyone had known before, was her eyes. The speckled hazel-green eyes that were filled with so much happiness as a child, so much joy, had fallen cold like a never ending freeze in her soul. The was one other thing that no one around her as she walked down the crowded streets selling her papers like any other respectable newsie would, she wasn't little Drea Isabella Evans anymore. The little girl that couldn't stand up for herself , that solely relied on her parents for every little thing was long gone. In her place stood the respected , feared , most powerful leader of The Queen Newsies there ever was, Valiant.

Re: I promise the chapters will get alot longer and more complicated. i Just wanted to end on that note. Feed back is great.


End file.
